It is known that vehicle bodies are typically manufactured by attaching together a large number of body panels and mounting various components on the vehicle body. The vehicle body panels can be attached together by welding or bolting or by adhesive bonding.
It is also known to route electrical conductors between various switches, gauges, motors, lights and other components for supplying operating current as well as control signals. The electrical conductors can be individual insulated wires, bundles of wires, or flat foil conductors carried on a flexible plastic strip. The conductors are attached to the vehicle body by clips and fasteners and adhesive tapes. The conductors may be routed through protective conduits for protection against wear and short circuits. At those points where a conductor must pass through a hole from one side of a panel to the other side of the panel, a protective grommet is installed to protect the conductor against chafing and wear.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved method for routing electrical conductors through a vehicle body in manner that would reduce the need for clips to hold the conductors in place and reduce the need for conduits and grommets for the protecting of the conductors from wear.